Related Students in the Academy
by Short-Fist135
Summary: After the Uchiha Massacre, Kakashi becomes Sasuke's guardian. Now Kakashi is transferred to teach in a normal school bringing along Sasuke with him.Let's see how our kid survivor of the Uchiha Clan handles his new life in a new school.


Konoha Academy

Anime / Manga School Life / Relationship

Rated: T

Summary: Sasuke's first day at his school and dorm. Will this new emo avenger be able to last in the school without getting anything in the way of his future goals?

-Chapter 1 –

(New Life)

As he left his car at the parking lot and got out to see his former teacher who had transferred here not long ago after being offered a better position at another school. He was considered his guardian as he was still under-aged. He was 14 this year.

"Hey, Sasuke! Long time no see!" the masked teacher said holding the perverted book Sasuke had gotten used to seeing it in his hands.

"Hn." Sasuke answered uninterested. This stupid guardian of his had him move from his old school because he was transferring and so Sasuke was under aged to live alone he had to follow him as the masked man was his guardian.

"So! Umm… I'm sure you'll find your way around here with your sharinggan… I'll give you two clues okay? Um… You got everything ready? Okay… the principal's office is in that direction and the dorms are that way… so see you at Mathematics and English period. Bye!" the perverted ninja said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke stared at the empty spot in front of him. "Damn him!" Sasuke thought as he lumbered off towards the principal's office with his hands in his pockets. "Sasuke Uchiha, okay your dorm room number is … 209 and this is your schedule and other books and so forth. You'll be given a guide soon and you have to share a room with… Haruno Sakura…okay that will be all." Tsunade said before waving her hand. "Hn."Sasuke replied.

Sasuke quickly found his room at the dorms and put his luggage on the empty bed. He then walked off to find his classroom and locker.

He swiftly placed his books in his locker and slammed it closed. He then started on the troublesome task of finding his classroom in which he would meet his form teacher…Hataki Kakashi. "Darn it not him again!" he thought before entering the classroom he had found on coincidence. As he waited for the teacher to come he looked around and saw someone coming so he quickly did a gen jutsu to hide himself and then he made a quick escape before releasing his jutsu. By the time he had looked into the classroom, it was filled with bustling students.

His shoulders were suddenly held and pushed into the class.

"Good Morning, class my name is Hatake Kakashi. Now this is our new student, Uchiha Sasuke he's the same age as you now please treat him kindly okay let's start today's lesson. Sasuke, you can sit next to Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji."

As Sasuke sat down he and Neji exchanged looks.

When class started and they were given homework to do quietly and Neji and Sasuke were the first to hand up. Then they talked to each other quietly. "Hey how have you been doing?" Neji started. "Not bad. I became a member of the ANBU and I'm a Jounin now." Sasuke replied. "Good for you. I had to leave so…" Neji said. They continued talking when class ended too. "Hey why don't you have lunch with me and some of my friends?" "Sure? Why not?"

At lunch

"This is my cousin, Uchiha Sasuke." Neji introduced.

"…Neji…Why aren't there any girls among your friends? The last time I checked you will still popular with girls…" Sasuke said out loud bluntly.

"O-oh I…Sasuke you're staying at the dorms right? Better be careful, you were popular too so you should worry. The girls here are way dangerous and I-" Neji put in quickly.

"Serious? Oh I'm sharing room with one called Haruno Sakura." Sasuke said will a unreadable face.

"O-oh…that one is real trouble. Seems you already have a fan club Sasuke! On your first day of school too! You broke the School record! Congratulations! Wonder who'll be first on the "Number one person I want to be boyfriend."

"Probably Gaara or Naruto. They usually win. Neji's usually third." Kiba, Neji's friend piped up. "Okay I've seen Gaara already and maybe he could win but what about the dobe?"

"He has a weapon. Something called Neko-cuteness. You know anything special Sasuke?" Neji asked curiously. "Sure. I know how to do Neko-cuteness too. My brother drilled it into my head when I was small and made me practice all day doing Neko-cuteness…" Sasuke answered. "O-oh…Show me! Haha!" Hn…"

"Neko-no-jutsu!" Sasuke said softly and he grew small ears and a tail. "Serious? Whoa! You definitely beat Naruto at looks and cuteness and brains but your personality sucks." "Hn." "Maybe I can be fourth this year! Then they'll be less fan-girls and more time for pool! Cool!"

"…Neji its time for class."

"Oh let's go."

"You seriously shouldn't show other people that…they'll be shocked."

"Got it!" Neji said with a smile on his face.

They walked back to class together. When they reached, Sasuke put in "It will help if you were less hyper but I'm sure you know how to act in front of-". "I got it! I know! You're not my supervisor anymore you know?" Neji cut in. "Hn. You shouldn't-" They pushed open the doors and were greeted by a humongous screech of fan girls as they walked in. "…never mind…" Sasuke ended. Neji sighed as he reached his seat. "Sasuke is always like this with me… just because my dad told him to raise me up to be of someone of great personality." he thought.

"Oh great, Economics! My worst subject! Sasuke is going to win again. He's good at everything! At least my father wasn't wrong at choosing an advisor two years younger than me! AND he's in the same class as me! He skipped two years AND he's in the ANBU and so mature and… I feel so embarrassed and proud at the same time that he's my cousin. He's like a genius in a well-built body AND he's good-looking and popular…BUT his personality stinks…oh well." He watched as Sasuke scanned the sheet and put in the answers in a few minutes.

"Done…" Sasuke said raising his hand. Kakashi nodded and walked up and took up the sheet. "Sasuke, you're slow today, are you sick?" "Shut up."

A few days later…

"Sasuke are you okay? You're looking paler than usual…" Neji said concerned when Sasuke stumbled halfway while walking to the dorms. "Shut up. I'm fine." He said before he stumbled again. "But you don't usually stum-"he abruptly stopped after seeing the Sasuke glare at him. "This is my room, se you tomorrow-"

"Let's meet up for dinner." Neji suggested.

"…Un." Sasuke said before stumbling into his room. After he closed the door, he sighed as he slid down the door. He was sick after all. After 5 years he had gotten sick…again. He had a slight fever the last time he checked. He took out the thermometer. It wasn't a light fever anymore he said. He must have dressed to lightly a few nights before.

He dialed Neji's number and after the fifth ring he picked up. "Neji, I don't…think…I can make it tonight…"he spoke in broken up words, "I feel like staying in tonight." "Okay sure, I'll buy dinner and bring it to your place. I'll come in 1 hour okay? Bye!" Neji said not noticing that Sasuke was talking in broken up words. Sasuke sighed as he fell on the bed in defeat. He quickly took a shower and then went online to tell Tsunade, the principle he wanted a single room or at least stay with someone he knew. Tsunade agreed and moved him to a room he didn't have to share. He messaged Neji to tell him his new room number then decided to go to sleep for the rest of the one hour.

An hour later…

Neji opened the door and found it was left open. "Sasuke?" he entered with soft quiet steps. "He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping…wait he's sweating?" Neji felt his forehead with his hand. "Sasuke? You have a fever?" Sasuke woke up at that moment. "Urg…"Sasuke muttered before disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Wait! Sasu-" "Don't you dare tell Kakashi." Sasuke said suddenly appearing behind him. Shortly after, Sasuke fell to the ground heaving heavily in and out. "Sasuke we have to get you the school nurse before-" "Shut up." "Sasuke, you're sick you got to know that it could get worse-" "Shut up." "Sasuke-" "Shut up. This is none of your business. Now give me my dinner and then don't mention it anymore…" "O-okay…here. You switched rooms?" "Un. I couldn't sleep with that girl. She insisted to on the air con to the lowest and no higher and then she turned the light off and whined that she couldn't sleep when the light was on AND she was a fan girl of Gaara I think. She didn't say."

Neji thought to himself "Seems he is not aware of his popularity yet. Oh well." "Unh…" Sasuke replied before heaving again. His breathing had become laborious and it was obvious Sasuke took his temperature as in on impulse. "109 degrees Celsius." "…Okay since you don't want to go to the nurse for a check-up just drink some medicine." Sasuke nodded. He went to the cabinet and took some pills. "You better… go …if not you'll… get sick…too…" Sasuke said wheezing after every few words. "You sure?" Neji said uncertainly. Sasuke nodded. "Okay but if you don't sleep I'll…" "Sasuke nodded as if he understood he got up but fell down again. "Umm… here let me help you." Neji said as he raised the slim, heaving body to the bed.

As Neji closed the door behind him, he thought Sasuke is really different today. He would have never let me carry him to bed if he wasn't sick…oh well…he's still stubborn ha-ha. I guess I should sleep now its 1pm. He said as he walked off.


End file.
